


Through those tinted glasses

by minipolly



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipolly/pseuds/minipolly
Summary: A new girl (reader) moves into town and becomes friends with the gang. She starts getting really close to Steven Hyde and realises they both have a lot in common because neither of them believes in love. They're not aware that in their world of rock music, weed and beer, love can also exist.





	Through those tinted glasses

It was cold outside, but anything was better than being stuck in the new house with mom and her new husband, Charlie. They had only known each other for three months when they got engaged, and I wasn't long before they told me we were moving to Point Place, Charlie's hometown. I wasn't super excited about it but there was nothing I could have done about it, it was decided. Plus, it's only an hour away from the place we used to live, so it's not like I wasn't going to be seeing my friends ever again.  
The brownies my mother had prepared for the neighbours were still hot in the baking pan I had in my hand. She had sent me to the neighbours' house to introduce myself, but I know it was an excuse to spend some time alone with Charlie. I knocked on the door, and a blonde woman opened the door.  
''Well hello there young lady'' She said.  
''Hey,'' I said. '' I'm your new neighbour, I just wanted to introduce myself. My mom made brownies''  
''Well, come on in.'' Her laugh was cute, and she was pretty too. ''I'm Mrs Forman, but you can call me Kitty.''  
''Nice to meet you, Kitty.'' I hesitated at first, but I went into the house and sat down on the couch nervously. I'm not shy, but not good at making friends either.  
She asked me about my age while coming out of the kitchen with a plate to put the brownies in. ''Just turned 18'' I replied. She smiled and said ''Just like my son!'' And before I knew it, she was dragging me to her basement to introduce me to his son and his friends. She laughed and left, just like that. God, what had I gotten myself into?  
I awkwardly introduced my self to them. The brunette girl, Jackie, looked at me from head to toe and shook her head, I guess she didn't like my Bob Segar tee or my combat boots.  
''I brought brownies'' I said.  
''Any green in them by any chance'' The cute guy with the curly hair asked, to which I answered ''No, but..'' as I took out the little bag I was keeping in my pocket, the goodbye gift my best friend Angela had given me minutes before I had to leave.  
They all smiled. 

/Two months later./

Kelso entered the basement, sat down on the couch and said ''I'm going to break up with Jackie tonight''  
''Didn't you break up with her last week?'' Eric asked, probably laughing inside because we all know how things work between Michael and Jackie. Even I know, and I've only known them for two months.  
''But this time is different man,'' he frowned ''this will be the last time''  
We continued watching TV, while Kelso and Hyde were eating popsicles. Man, Kelso is hot. But as much as he is hot, he is also... Well, let's just say he isn't the brightest. I would never date him, although it's fun when he hits on me. Hyde, on the other hand, may not be conventionally pretty but he is more manly, and something about his style - his hatred towards the government and those tinted glasses, I kinda dig.  
I quickly dismissed those thoughts when Jackie came in screaming ''Guess who has tickets for the Looking Glass' concert! And you are all invited''  
''Jackie I love you so much!'' Kelso ran towards her and hugged her tightly, lifting her from the ground.  
''Looking glass?'' Hyde asked. ''No way man, no way''  
''Come on Hyde, it'll be fun'' Talking to him made me nervous, not only because I find him attractive, but because I feel like he silently judges everyone and I care a lot about what people think of me.  
''The concert is tomorrow night, we can meet here at eight'' Jackie said. ''Oh and Donna, don't wear those shoes''

When it was dinner time everyone started leaving Forman's basement. The air in the street was as cold as it always was, and before I opened the door of my house I heard my mother and Charlie screaming.  
''Did you fuck him?'' Charlie yelled.  
''Oh for Christ's sake Charlie, I just said hi to him'' mom answered. I stepped back and decided to wait until they stopped arguing before going into the house, otherwise, they would drag me into it like they always do.  
As minutes went by, the air got colder and I wished I had brought my jacket with me because I never do - I mean, it's only a minute walk from Eric's house to mine.  
''You ok?'' Someone asked, sitting next to me on the ground. I realised it was Hyde immediately and said ''Kinda. Parents are fighting again.''  
''I know it sucks.'' I didn't want to ask more about it because Donna and Jackie had told me that his father had abandoned him and his mother. He took off his jacket, without even asking me if I was cold (which I was) and gave it to me. After that, he started smoking half a cigarette he had in a pocket. I decided to break the silence saying ''Why aren't you coming to the concert tomorrow?''  
''Because it's Looking Glass man. I'd rather skip the suffering'' I laughed at the face he made and he smiled.  
''You should go. I want you to go'' God, why did I say that? He probably thought I liked him or something.  
''I'll think about it, then'' He said, standing up and offering me a hand to do the same.  
''Good. I'm going inside, I think the yelling stopped''  
''Goodnight'' his voice sounded rough, probably due to the fact that he smokes a lot.

That night, I dreamt of him.


End file.
